


I Think I Love You

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, Other, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Red is agitated with you...





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: None

Sans stared at the human, gritting his teeth as he watched them pick at their burger. Why’d he ask them out again when they’d gone out for ice cream only an hour ago? They’d been polite enough, trying to eat as much as they could, but it was obvious they were full and only doing it so he wouldn’t bitch and yell. Because, at the end of the day, that’s usually what happened. They’d do something, he would get over emotional, and then they’d argue.

God, why was he such a fucking dumbass?

He sent a wave of magic through his body, his thick bones rattling in response, and forcing his body to calm down a bit. Dammit, why was this so hard? He’d known the human for a few months now, and they were probably one of the only people not be completely repulsed by him. A sweaty, bitchy, and way too lazy skeleton Monster with a bit of an inferiority complex, and an attitude that would put most people off the moment it brushed against their sensibilities. Why hadn’t they just kicked him aside yet?

The human glanced up from their food and raised an eyebrow. “You okay? You’re making more water than Niagara Falls.”

“y-yeah, kid. ‘m fine.” He turned his head to stare at a wall covered in old photographs and opened his mouth just enough to shove a few fries in. Dammit, why couldn’t he just spit it out already! “what ‘bout you?”

“Honestly, I’m stuffed.” He turned back in time to see a pink tongue peek out from their mouth, and lick away a thick dollop of ketchup. “Let’s go home and sleep.”

Of course, they’d suggest something he wanted to do. They were just that type of person. The type that gave others what they wanted, and honestly, rarely stuck around selfish idiots like him. The type that could have better, if they really wanted it. The type that could have any mate they wanted, and be happy. He grit his teeth, and let the food fizz and collect in his magic to become energy. The burst curled through his skull, ignited his eyelights and strengthened his soul. Without hesitation he leaned forward, snatching up the human’s hands, and knocking their fries all over the wood floor. The human gawked at him, but he ignored it as words sputtered out of his maw, almost all of it an incomprehensible mess.

“Huh?” The human leaned forward, pressing their cool hand against his forehead. “Are you sick?”

Well, that’s one thing this whole attraction could be called. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. If the human didn’t want him to be around, they’d have said so, right? So all he needed to do was-! “i think i love ya.”

The worried eyes narrowed for a moment, studying his face, searching for a lie that wasn’t there. He could feel sweat collecting on his hand, forcing the human to get a better grip on his bones. “Are you serious? This isn’t some kind of game to make fun of me later?”

“serious as a genocide, babe.” He brought their hands up, and pressed his teeth to their wrist, feeling the light thrum of their pulse on his bones. He glanced up to look at the human, but instead of revulsion, he saw a tenderness that he’d never seen directed towards him before. 

“I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> XD This is one of my older works I edited a bit. I hope you enjoy it! Know what doesn't enjoy it? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
